1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of rotatable devices and more particularly to rotatable devices which are partially powered by gravity.
2. Description of the Related Art
People have always enjoyed watching rotatable devices. Old grain grinding mills were usually powered by water wheels which are prominently positioned in any promotional literature, due in part to the fascination of watching water roll over such a wheel. Similarly, miniature golf courses usually include a hole utilizing some sort of a rotational wheel. Ferris wheels, boats powered by paddle wheels, merry-go-rounds, and other rotational devices lend support to the aesthetic appeal and mechanical interest in slowly rotating mechanical devices.
However, most of the devices require considerable power input to maintain such rotation. In the example of a grinding mill, the potential and kinetic energy of the water is required to spin the wheel. In the example of the miniature golf course, a small electric motor is usually utilized to spin the wheel. Although the sources of power are appropriate for certain applications, they add nothing to the aesthetic beauty or mechanical curiosity of the wheel itself. In addition, they raise the cost of operating the device by requiring sometimes significant energy input, thereby raising the cost of operating the device.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved rotational device which is simple in design, effective in use and overcomes the foregoing difficulties in others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.